


Just Gotten Better:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Big Fucking Mess: [4]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rain, Retirement, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Separations, Sex, Showers, Showers Sex, Stripping, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Hannibal was missing his lovely Temperance, while he was doing a job, since they had been pardoned, Will he get his wish, & have her there with him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Hannibal was missing his lovely Temperance, while he was doing a job, since they had been pardoned, Will he get his wish, & have her there with him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Former Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith hated doing out of town jobs, without his team around, especially without his beautiful lover, Former Lieutenant Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck, cause it made him feel better, when they are around, & the job gets done quicker, faster, & the right way, so right now, The Silver-Haired Leader of the famous A-Team was not a happy camper at the moment.

 

He had to walk through the pouring rain, so he can get to his hotel on the corner, & it was a miserable day all around, plus he has to stay a couple more days, til he solves the mission, & make sure that his client remains alive, **"God, I rather being in nothing, & snuggling up to Face right about now"**, he thought to himself, as he kept on walking, When he reached the hotel, he said a silent "Thank you", & headed in, before he really got wet.

 

He got inside of his hotel room, & gasped to find his blond beauty waiting for him, like it was his birthday, He hugged the crap out of her, she didn't care if he is all wet. "What the hell are you doing here ?", he asked in amazement, "I am giving you your wish", she said slyly, as she began to strip out of her clothes. It took him a moment to catch up with the program, before he gets out of his, & joins her in her plans for the rest of the day. They were against the wall, where they were fucking it & each other, Face was enjoying the rimming that she was receiving from her gorgeous lover.

 

They were at for awhile, & they moved to the couch, where the heavy fucking took place, & they were giving it to the other, & making sure that they were both feeling it. when they were both spent, they spent the time cuddling, & snuggling, talking about how the past week was, & updating each other on what they missed in their lives. "God, I can't even fucking move", The A-Team Leader whined, The Foxy Conwoman began to stroke his cock & balls, & nibbling it in between, "Mmmm, I think I can go all night", she cooed, Hannibal growled commandingly, "Upstairs, Upstairs now !", & he chased her up to the bathroom of the **_Executive Suite_** of their hotel.

 

They fucked in the luxurious bathroom, making sure that they were feeling each other, as they were doing it, They were giving the best anal & oral sex to each other, & then Hannibal howled, as he was getting the most awesome blowjob & handjob ever, cause he deserves it, & his lover agreed, when the shower was nice & hot, They continued to do what they were doing. They both orgasmed, & then harder the next time, & were also denied & control. The results were that they had multiple orgasms, between them multiple times, & it was the hottest thing that they ever experienced as a couple.

 

Once they were washed enough, they had started up again in bed, cocks were being tortured, & worshiped, Nipples were being teased, bitten, licked, & tortured. They had more orgasms between them, & they just held each other, as they were falling asleep, "Thank you for today", "Anything for you, Babe", The Vixen said, as they shared a heated a kiss, & they fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of more encounter, like the one that they just experienced.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
